Herb Soup and Heart Events
by TheChemistJorax
Summary: Nonsense and fluff, no real plot. The usual. Yuri/MC


A/N: Sammy, my hard working lil button has been farming up a storm and I think Yuri is totally into it. Ooh la laa.

Plenty of creative liberties to be found here, hopefully they don't pose too much of an annoyance. This is all really lame and squishy queer fluff. Honestly, you shouldn't even bother. Also, my first Harvest Moon fic so sorry if it is awful haha.

* * *

**Herb Soup and Heart Events**

Yuri's lips seemed to be the ones that gave the farmer the most difficult time, which was rather typical, when the tailor thought about it.

She mentioned it in passing over breakfast one morning, quietly, as usual. Emma had insisted it was because of all the mumbling. Yuri had had to say the words twice before her mother had actually comprehended them, so perhaps she had a point. Maybe Yuri _did _mumble.

Did that make it harder to envision what was being said? Did her mouth move so differently than everyone else's?

Muttering Neil seemed to give the farmer no trouble and boisterous Rod was clearly understood, slapping their back fondly as he showed off his pets. "Sammy," he greeted them fondly every time his shop was strolled past, ever cheerful. Their friendship had formed as fiercely as it did quickly.

Gentle Hana appeared to have no trouble getting her point across either as she sold her seeds and wares. Dunhill and Rebecca flourished in encounters just fine. Even the children, darting about as they enthusiastically described the details of their imaginary adventures in play seemed to pose little trouble for Sam, who nodded along politely at every word.

Everyone had adjusted to their new resident, where Yuri still seemed to be struggling since her return home. Enunciate, Emma had told her more than once, it was only fair. After all, Sam had done so very much for their once forgotten village.

It wasn't that Yuri _didn't _want to be accommodating, it was that try as she might her efforts seemed to fall flat.

She couldn't comprehend why it was that Sam seemed able to understand everyone throughout the town on a basic level and yet spent every conversation with Yuri fighting to piece together her words. The farmer would lean in close, brow furrow and eyes searching as they shook their head apologetically. Yuri would see the frustration sometimes, which of course only flooded her with guilt.

Her mother was right, perhaps it was all down to the mumbling.

* * *

**~Black~**

Yuri felt good, disciplined. Everything was falling into place perfectly, each line and stitch emerging in the fabric before her exactly as she envisioned it in her mind's eye. She had always had a natural talent, finding her work soothing, but rarely was she hit with inspiration such as she felt in that moment.

Her hands danced about the cloth, working it's shape perfectly. Creations like these were her greatest, Yuri had always felt. Not orders from strangers or friends, but designs that had merely come to her and filled her mind until she felt compelled to break down and let it all out.

On some level, Yuri heard the distant voice, but she ignored it, too absorbed in her task. Her shop was empty anyhow. Except it apparently wasn't, as it wasn't long before Emma was standing before her repeating her name with increasing volume.

Yuri glanced up. "Mother?"

"Not just me," Emma sighed out tiredly. She gestured behind her where Sam stood, waving politely.

Yuri's eyes flickered between the pair, a blush stealing across her cheeks. "...Welcome," she managed softly, gaze quickly falling to the floor.

Sam offered a smile in return, nodding, but Emma was once again letting out a heavy breath. She turned to Yuri's customer, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," she offered, voice slow, loud, and clear. Yuri envied it. "Like I said, it's the first time she's run a shop." Emma turned back on her daughter. "Sam came to have a look around. Maybe you could help?"

She lifted her hand, leaving a paper sack on the counter. "And you forgot the lunch you made this morning." In a huffy display of disapproval she departed, leaving the pair in silence.

Yuri sniffed, glaring at the bag that had been left, cursing herself for her forgetfulness. Had she remembered her mother never would have visited, never would have once again been hit with a reminder of her daughter's peculiarities. Her meekness, her apparent fear of simple conversations, was so different to her Emma who easily made a friend of everyone she came across.

She could always tell when it happened, when Emma watched her child struggling with simple greetings and wondered where she had gone wrong.

Sam stood awkwardly, offering a an apologetic grimace, clearly feeling as though they had made things more difficult for the tailor by merely stopping by. Yuri shifted behind the counter, wanting to prove her competence.

"Do-" she began softly, but faltered, clearing her throat, knowing it wasn't enough. "Do you need any help?" she asked, stronger, more confident, more clear. More like Emma.

Sam smiled to show their appreciation but shook their head, declining the offer.

It made sense, as Sam likely wasn't there to shop. She had seen the farmer visiting the buildings they had built after tenants had moved in and shops had been stocked. They seemed to enjoy observing their creations once they were functioning soundly.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Yuri returned to her work. She moved more slowly, distracted. Uselessness had crept into her fingers and doubt had clouded her vision. Her mother loved her fiercely and never meant any harm, but encounters like the one they had just shared always left Yuri struggling to find purpose in her work.

For minutes she attempted to get back into the flow of work, but eventually she gave up completely. It was early yet, but with no real customers around there was little else to do, so as Sam silently wandered the store, pausing here and there to take in the fully stocked shelves and hangers, Yuri halfheartedly pulled open her lunch.

It was a pathetic looking sandwich. Yuri was good with her hands, but not much of a cook. She never had been, spending more time with fabrics and cloths over vegetables. Things like this were all she managed to throw together so early in the morning. Emma had offered to make her a more elaborate meal of course, but Yuri had refused.

No use in further flagging her incompetence.

Though she was apathetically munching on the bland bread, Yuri didn't miss the way Sam would occasionally glance her way, eyes focused on the food she held. It made her even more self conscious, and she quickly glued her eyes to the half finished work on the counter before her, pretending to be working over her next move in her mind.

Just moments later Sam was at the door, waving their goodbye with a friendly grin. Yuri attempted to return the gesture, but could feel her smile coming off strained and forced. She was left sighing as the farmer departed, wondering when it would get easier, when she would be able to change.

Though she often wondered if she genuinely wanted the change herself, or if she wanted it simply because everyone around seemed to want it on her behalf.

* * *

"Herb soup," Yuri read aloud the writing scribbled on the paper sack before her.

Sam's smile pulled wider and they nodded, gently pushing the bag across the counter. It was the following afternoon, and the farmer had stopped by the tailor's shop on the way to the forest where they would likely spend the remaining daylight hours in the mine and scratching about the dirt for all manner of critters to sell.

Yuri accepted the offering, even in her confusion at the unwarranted gift, and the farmer stepped back with a wave. They were out the door before she could even think to open the bag. When she finally did carefully unravel it, she discovered a container inside with what was indeed herb soup.

A personal favorite, but she was still unsettled. Did Sam think it was her birthday? It wasn't, that wasn't for another month. Oh, she didn't know what to do if that was the case. Return it? Would that make it even more awkward?

Or maybe she could just pretend it was her birthday and accept the gift. It wasn't as though Sam would know the difference. Until of course the 19th arrived and the truth was revealed by someone else, most likely her mother. Wouldn't Sam be embarrassed to find out after so long? Or perhaps they would be annoyed.

Yuri let out a sigh. Or maybe it was just a friendly gesture and she shouldn't get so anxious about every little thing. That's what her mother would say.

Calming, Yuri decided to forgo the sandwich she had brought from home and tuck into the soup. Intended birthday gift or not it had been given to her. It was delicious, undeniably made fresh with a hint of mint. She devoured it during her break, set it aside and returned to work, putting the whole thing out of her mind completely when Allen visited for a fitting.

At least, it _was _out of her mind until Sam returned the next day, similar bag in hand. They offered it cheerfully, eyebrows raised. There was clearly something on Sam's mind, though Yuri felt uncomfortable blindly stabbing a guess.

At her hesitation, Sam lifted their hands. They looked as though they were about to sign, about to communicate, and then they dropped them onto the counter, choosing instead to gesture to her pad and pen. _That _question was clear at least, and Yuri nodded, sliding her possessions towards the farmer. They were usually carried about with her in case sudden inspiration struck, but now Yuri watched as Sam scratched out a few words.

_**How was it?**_

Yuri found herself nodding once more as Sam glanced up to meet her gaze but quickly averted her eyes. "...Good," she muttered before catching herself. She straightened, forcing herself to meet Sam's eye. "Good," she repeated more clearly. "...Thank you..."

Sam seemed pleased by the response, beaming before they backed for the door, off for whatever awaited them in the woods. They were back the next day though, and the day after that, and the day after that.

Most days Sam would enter and greet her warmly at the counter, though at times Yuri was busy. She was fetching extra supplies from the back, or lost in a sea of jackets and sweatshirts as she attempted to sort out her merchandise. On those occasions she would return to her vigil and find a bag waiting for her, the farmer nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't always mint that laced the aftertaste of the soup. Sometimes she tasted Chamomile or Rosemary, Sage or Basil, Bay Leaf, and at times herbs she was unable to place. It was always delicious though, always warm, and _always_ better than some old sandwich.

* * *

**~Purple~**

It was actually pretty big news when Sam left the farm. The town was buzzing about it. The travel agency building had been built just under a week earlier, and Charles and his family had moved in a day after that. The business itself had yet to see much traffic, so when Sam had opted to dish out the sum necessary to take to the skies everyone had been speculating as to what such ecotic travel would be like.

Yuri, who had never really found the energy for gossip, merely smiled and nodded along when Michelle visited the shop during her lunch break to discuss the news. Her enthusiastic magician friend bounced up on her heels as she spoke, detailing just what sort of trip she would take the very moment she gathered the funds. The girl clearly wasn't looking for input. As always she had come to let whatever she wanted to say out. That seemed to be where her fondness for Yuri stemmed from, the fact that the girl was too meek for interrupting.

The tailor's mind wandered as she listened. What sort of trip would she take if she had the time and money? Would she want to take one at all? While Michelle chattered on, Yuri nudged her sandwich around absently. Sam had left quite early in the morning, and Yuri found she was sorely missing their daily delivery.

* * *

Yuri would usually let her bare feet dangle in the water, but the dead of fall proved to be much too cold. Instead, she merely sat by the river, pad and pencil in hand. The more the town had grown since her arrival, the more people had begun to pass through on their travels. Thanks to Sam, Echo village suddenly had relevance again.

All the new faces had been a thrill for Yuri, as well as a bit of a wake up call. Suddenly, she had been exposed to different cultures and styles, all sorts of clothing designs and wares. It was fascinating, and a reminder not to get complacent. She wanted to push herself, to see what she could come up with beyond the usual standard fare. Even if the simple folk of her hometown weren't likely to purchase extravagant styles, Yuri still wanted the privilege and joy of creating them, of breathing life into her sketches.

She was there for some time before Sam appeared, making their way down the mountain. A heavy rucksack was slung along their back, laden with glimmering stones and stuffed with herbs, fishing pole firmly clenched in their fist. Sam smiled when they caught Yuri's eyes on them, to which the tailor quickly refocused on her work, pretending she hadn't been staring.

Just a few feet away a pier jutted out into the water and Sam settled on it, letting their pack fall to the old wood with a heavy thud. They sat, feet dangling over the water, and cast out a line. Yuri watched carefully now that the farmer's back was to her, more at ease. She hadn't seen them since their trip, the shop being closed.

She wondered as she watched how enjoyable Sam found their daily tasks. It seemed to be an awful lot of work, taking care of the animals and then the crops, only to spend the rest of the day darting throughout the woods. It was dizzying to watch. Adding on the tremendous pressure Dunhill added of revitalizing the entire town, Yuri would hardly be surprised if the farmer simply collapsed one day from the exhaustion.

Was it even fair of them to expect so much of Sam?

Yuri remembered all of the speculation floating around just a day earlier. Everyone had been all about discussing Sam. Now they sat alone, not a soul in sight. It seemed the gossip had been more interesting than learning the actual facts, nobody seemed to be rushing over to learn about events.

She cared at least.

"Ho-" the girl started to call, but swiftly clamped her mouth shut, a blush exploding along her cheeks. Sam had her back to the tailor, they wouldn't even realize she was speaking. Yuri shifted where she sat, almost embarrassed into forgetting the question altogether.

Sam was kind though, affable, akin to a friend. There was no reason she couldn't initiate a simple greeting with a friend, that's what Emma would say. Smalltalk was supposed to be easy.

Emboldened by the thought, Yuri stood, clutching her pad against her chest. She didn't want to startle the farmer, but didn't quite know how to announce her appearance. Luckily, the dock took care of the job for her, creeking and shifting under her weight as she stepped onto it. At the disturbance Sam glanced back, smiling as they discovered who their visitor was. Without hesitation they shuffled to the far right of the end of the dock, patting the empty space left with gusto.

Yuri took the offered seat cautiously, eyes wearily on the rushing water below.

"...Hello..."

Sam was watching her expectantly, clearly waiting for an explanation of her company, and Yuri ran the words through her mind.

Did you enjoy your trip? Did you have a good time yesterday? Something simple of the sort, that was all she had to say.

"...I heard," she started, swallowing, "...heard you took a trip."

Immediately, she cringed. Emma was better at this, Yuri knew. She seemed to understand how to work conversations to Sam's benefit. She could manipulate her words, make even the simplest statement into a question that Sam could easily and clearly either agree with or deny.

Yuri didn't seem to have that ability. She could hardly hold an average conversation.

To her relief Sam seemed amused, nodding amicably before frustration took over their features. They forced their attention back to the river, mouth falling open in a tired sigh. Yuri watched them carefully, once again stabbed with guilt. Sam really did look exhausted, shoulders sagging and grip loose.

She shifted, gaze drifting to the notebook clenched in her grip. Slowly she turned the page, flipping past the faint outlines she had been working on for a fresh page. She swallowed before holding it towards her companion.

Several emotions flickered across Sam's features, confusion first, then surprise, a smile following. Yuri was getting quite used to that smile. The farmer held up a finger, setting up the fishing pole beside them so that it was firmly trapped between their thigh and the post jutting up out of the dock. When it was secure Sam accepted the offering, concentrating as they moved pencil against paper.

_**It was fun.**_

That was all that was written when Sam flashed Yuri a look at the pad.

"...that's good…"

It was a lame response, but Yuri didn't know how else to respond to Sam's sparse words. Perhaps she was imposing, bothering the hardworking farmer in the midst of their busy schedule? She really ought to know better. Not everybody had the time to lounge around on a day off like herself, dreaming up pretty designs. It was best to take a hasty retreat.

What else was there to say? She made to stand, to reach for her pad and flee back to the comfort of her earlier seclusion, but Sam was writing again.

_**Shall I tell you about it?**_

Yuri absently scratched at her arm. "...Really?" she ventured.

If she didn't know any better, Yuri might guess by the twinkle in Sam's eye that they were laughing at her. They nodded.

Yuri's fingers twisted about themselves in her lap. "...Okay…" she prompted softly.

Sam wrote beautifully, and as Yuri watched the words flow onto the paper it was the first time she felt like she was getting a true feel for the farmer, an honest look at them. It hit her that this was the first real interaction that they had had. Beyond simple pleasantries and basic gestures, this was actual conversation. Sam described the sandy warm beach they had visited with vibrant imagery, the turtles crawling in and out of the ocean with fondness and delight.

It was a talent, one that Yuri found she envied. Sam might have been forced into silence, but it was clear to Yuri now that it didn't make their voice any less powerful. She wondered if somewhere inside her she possessed something similar.

Yuri managed to ask a few questions throughout the detailing, but was far too embarrassed to probe too deeply. It lead to a rather short exchange, but Sam appeared unbothered by her company. They questioned if they could flip through the pad, get a glance at some of Yuri's upcoming projects. The tailor shyly agreed, and when Sam finished writing out enthusiastic compliments, they returned the book to Yuri's hand, reclaiming their fishing pole.

And instead of fleeing back to her own spot by the river, Yuri found herself remaining on the pier, once again hard at work while Sam kept trying their luck beside her. Twice they reeled in an empty line, and once an old, soggy boot. Yuri had tried to swallow back her laugh at that, but a giggle slipped out. To her relief Sam also seemed amused as they worked to free their hook, rather than offended.

The sun was setting when the farmer reeled in their line for the last time, standing with a stretch. Yuri followed suit, folding her pad closed and standing as well. She watched as Sam slung the rucksack back across their shoulders and was sure to wait until their eyes met before speaking slowly, praying she was clear.

"That...that was fun." Yuri smiled shyly. "You can tell stories…" she hesitated, grasping for the right word. After a moment she settled on one, "...well, Sam." Yuri shifted awkwardly on her legs. "If you take another trip with Charles, I'd like to hear more. Would you share with me again?"

Sam hesitated a moment, perhaps processing the words before beaming at her, nodding enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Yuri replied, feeling lighter at the absence of rejection. "I...I look forward to it."

* * *

**~Green~**

Just about from the moment she woke up Yuri felt out of sorts.

"Wake up," Emma had called, patting her bed in the early hours of the morning even though she knew full well the tailor's shop was closed. "We're having company."

It took a moment, but Yuri quickly gathered as she set about brushing her teeth and changing that the full gossip crew was coming over for brunch. In just over an hour Rebecca, Camellia, and Hana rushed through the door in a flurry of excitement. They flocked about the table, passing out sweets and pouring tea as everyone talked over one another.

A couple of times Yuri would be asked a question or two, simple small talk, but the topic always seemed to be on a different subject before she could manage to stutter out an answer. Though hardly malicious, the women left her feeling tired and inadequate as they filled the small home with boundless energy.

It was all very loud and cluttered and Yuri found herself stealing a handful of biscuits before fleeing desperately for the freedom of the outside world. Normally she might wander by Clement's to pop in on Michelle and catch the girl's act, but the excitement back home had left Yuri aching for quiet and solitude. The magician's flashy tricks would do her no good.

She headed for the forest instead, fingers grasping the treats in her possession. Yuri knew there was only one sort of company that would soothe her fluttering chest.

* * *

The weasels approached slowly, as they always did. Yuri was perfectly still, arm outstretched and palm flat. She had crumbled some of the biscuits onto the ground and then moved a couple paces back before sitting, effectively leading a trail right to herself.

It took some time for them to warm, but the animals eventually relaxed around her. They had always seemed fond of her gentle demeanor, and were eager to snatch up any treats she was willing to offer. It had been awhile since Yuri had last visited, weeks in fact. That probably accounted for their weariness.

Three surrounded her that afternoon, scurrying up to grasp a crumb or five in their greedy little paws before retreating a comfortable distance to enjoy it. Yuri watched them fondly, waiting for them to calm before she began to speak.

She told the weasels of her hectic morning, and of the projects she was currently working on at the shop. She spoke of adorable Hina and the other children who had been so very excited throughout the pumpkin festival the day earlier. Michelle was mentioned too, her latest show described, and Allen was discussed, as he had been raiding her shelves lately for fashionable winter wear.

It was when the sleek, white weasel crept forward, resting its tiny claws on her hand as it sniffed a small morsel of food there that the commotion erupted. Sam burst on the scene as if from nowhere, waving their hands and forcing the animals to scatter. They darted this way and that, scampering for the bushes at the base of the trees and disappearing from sight.

Yuri pulled up to her feet in her alarm, eyes wide at the disruption. Sam's eyes flickered over her here and there, seemingly on a hunt for any sign of injury.

"...this is not..." Yuri stammered out, still searching for her composure after the surprise, "this is not what it seems…"

Sam still looked concerned, but stepped back, apparently willing to give both her and the spooked animals the benefit of the doubt.

"This...this is not…," Yuri started once more and then faltered, unbearably self conscious. "I was just feeding them…" she settled for mumbling softly. "Did...did you think I was being attacked?"

Sam's gaze fell to the ground and for the first time Yuri witnessed a blush coloring the usually calm farmer's cheeks.

"You were worried...worried about me?"

After a moment's hesitation Sam gave a halfhearted nod. It was charmingly reluctant.

"T-thank you," Yuri offered. She wasn't sure if her companion was even able to make the words out.

Sam suddenly brightened, hands flying up to their chest, patting invisible pockets. They moved down to their pants, apparently discovering what they were searching for and pulling out a small notebook. It was a tiny thing that flipped open at the top, filled with sheets upon sheets of cheap paper. Sam produced a pencil as well, holding it triumphantly forward, apparently quite proud of their own foresight. Yuri found herself smiling at the show of enthusiasm.

_**Do you feed the animals here often?**_

After the question was flashed in her direction Yuri gave a meek, one shouldered shrug. "Sometimes," she elaborated gently. "When everything feels...I-" she began to explain, but thought better of it. Sam didn't want to know about her awkward habits, especially when she wasn't sure how clearly she could express them. Yuri would likely flounder about for a few minutes and make a fool of herself better darting off for the relative safety of home.

"No," she interrupted herself suddenly. "Nevermind. I'm sorry. I-"

Sam wasn't listening anymore though, wasn't paying attention to the subtle movements of her lips. They were focusing back on the small pad, writing dutifully. The notebook was tenderly handed to Yuri when the farmer finished, the pencil pressed into her palm.

_**Perhaps it would be easier to write?**_

Yuri took in Sam's urging gaze from underneath their messy dark hair, wild from lack of proper attention. Their smile was gentle, encouraging. Whatever Yuri had the intention of saying, Sam was genuinely quite willing to hear it.

And so she settled back in the grass, Sam plopping down beside her, and she wrote.

_**Sometimes when everyone is talking, it can feel so loud. It gets so cluttered in my mind and I can't think. Even if I try to speak it's never enough, I'm never heard. With the animals though, it's quiet and soft, gentle. They want me to be here. They get excited when they see me. I know it's because of the food, but it's easy to pretend it's not. I can talk and they listen. They stay. It doesn't matter if I stutter or stumble or mess up. I won't make them feel uncomfortable. They will never know. They will never look down on me or pity me for that, and when they see me the next time, they will be just as excited. **_

When she finished and glanced up, she found Sam's gaze intently on her, something unfathomable stirring within their emerald eyes. She swallowed, turning back to the written word for something she didn't dare ask aloud.

_**Do I sound crazy?**_

When she chanced a peek up towards her companion once more any anxiety that had been curling through her at her admission melted away. Sam was smiling, though it was different than any that had been sent Yuri's way previously. There was a warmness in it, an utter understanding that had Yuri bashfully ducking her head, only looking back up when Sam staggered to their feet.

The farmer offered a hand to help Yuri up as well, gesturing for her to follow when they were both upright. Yuri did as she was bid, following Sam along the riverbank and back towards the village. She was delighted to realize that Sam was leading her to the farm, having only been brave enough to wander about the land a handful of times when she had first arrived back home.

The pair visited the chickens first, spreading cracked corn about for the fussing, jabbering hens. Smaller chicks danced around their feet, peeping incessantly. Sam lead Yuri towards the barn after all the birds were settled, though their path was interrupted by a bounding dog who pranced up to greet both humans enthusiastically. It followed them into the building where they were greeted further by half a dozen sheep and a cow, shadowed by a tiny calf.

Though she spent time patting and cooing over each resident, Yuri was particularly enamored with the baby animal. She sat by it, running her hand along it's tiny head as Sam tended to the others, assessing their health and gingerly brushing them. The calf's mother stood close by, keeping a careful eye on the stranger.

The was a quiet tapping, and Yuri glanced up to find Sam finished with the other animals and standing before her, pointing to their pad with the tip of their pencil.

_**Cassie**_, it read in the farmer's messy scrawl.

Yuri rubbed a tender hand along the calf's cheek. "Hello, Cassie."

Cassie's mother nudged Sam's arm affectionately, nuzzling the farmer with a loving grunt. Sam grinned, squatting down to return the sentiment with vigor. As Yuri watched the pair, witnessed the joy on her friend's face, she thought that perhaps she wasn't all that crazy after all.

Perhaps Sam found their voice stronger around animals as well.

* * *

"Thank you."

Yuri didn't hesitate, didn't stutter as they stood outside the barn. Sam was the only person in the whole of Echo Village who could not hear, and yet was the only person with whom there was no threat of not being heard. It was...comfortable.

Sam nodded, waving off the gratitude as they lead the way back toward town. When they reached the path, Yuri hesitated, any confidence she had held quickly wavering. Sam was watching her carefully, gaze searching, and Yuri found herself reaching for what to do next. She was meant to leave, to say goodbye, but the two were standing closer than they ever had before and her stomach was dancing somewhere up in her throat and goodness, wasn't it a little warm for early winter?

It took her mind a moment to register that Sam had lightly grasped her hand in their own. It was calloused, rough from wooden tools and hard earth. She liked it.

And then Yuri stiffened, panic taking hold.

They were only getting closer because Sam was leaning in and maybe she was just a little bit too and their breath was mingling in the air between them and everything around them had slowed down but they were moving far too quickly and it might have all been leading to a hug but Sam was looking at her like it most certainly wasn't and what did Yuri know about things that weren't hugs?

Nothing.

"I-I, um-"

And she ran.

"...Bye..."

Yuri stumbled back and rushed off for home, which was a mercifully short distance away, leaving both Sam and the farm safely behind.

* * *

**~Yellow~**

The more Yuri replayed the awkwardness of the encounter in her mind beneath the safety of her comforter, the more crippled she became with embarrassment and self-loathing. Emma was horribly disappointed when her daughter chose to keep the shop closed in the morning, feigning illness.

But what could Yuri do? How was she supposed to look Sam in the eye when they brought in their usual delivery of herb soup that afternoon? What would she say?

Even worse, what if Sam didn't even bother showing up? What if Sam didn't think Yuri even wanted them to show?

She did. She _really _did. But she wanted to be someone else while it happened.

Poised and calm Iroha. Confident and bubbly Michelle. Beautiful and personable Felicity. Cheerful and helpful Tina.

Being anybody else in the world would be better than being plain, scared, anxious Yuri who ran away at even the slightest inkling of a potential kiss. A kiss she actually thought she might have wanted.

Yuri groaned at that, throwing the covers up over her head as a fresh wave of mortification swept over her. Why couldn't it be as easy for her as it was for everyone else? Why did she feel so far behind the rest of the world?

For three days Yuri stayed locked up, hidden away, feigning a fever. Ever doting, Emma fussed over her child, fluffing pillows, fetching drinks, and of course, making plenty of soup.

Sam's was better.

* * *

When Sam had gone on their day trip with Charles it had been news. When Sam's family came into town it was an _event._

Weeks after the, well, _non _incident on the farm, Sam's family dropped in for a few days to share in the festivities for both the Starry Night festival and to help ring in the new year on the farm. Dunhill was positively beside himself, rushing up to meet Sam's father with a bonecrushing hug, not pausing before pulling their mother into one as well. Both Sam's older and younger brother had come, though their older sister had been unable to take the journey, spending the season in a far off metropolis with her spouse's relatives.

"We're inviting Sam's family for tea," Emma informed Yuri casually the day before the Starry Night festival as she bustled about the kitchen, missing the horror that washed across her daughter's face completely.

Though the tailor had returned to work, Sam had never shown. The farmer still greeted her warmly when passing by in town of course, quick to offer a wave and a smile, but was clearly keeping their distance and giving Yuri some very literal space. Despite her best efforts, Yuri found herself flushing and ducking her head rather than returning the greeting or initiating any sort of conversation.

That day though, there would be no escape with the seven of them cramped up in the little house. Though cursing her luck, Yuri couldn't find it in her heart to be bitter with her mother. Emma adored Sam, and the farmer had done so much not just for the town, but for her personally, nearly singlehandedly revitalizing her shipping business.

Without Sam they likely wouldn't even have tea to serve, let alone a house to host a gathering in, cramped as it may be.

* * *

Yuri hung in the background when the family entered. Dunhill too had come along, raising their numbers to eight. Emma, with the help of her daughter, had filled the table with biscuits and the like for everyone to munch on as they got to know one another.

Sam's parents greeted Yuri first and then Emma, and seemed instantly taken with the older woman, quickly sitting beside her and engaging in cheerful conversation. Sam's older brother greeted his hosts as well, the younger brother shyly trailing in his shadow. The pair had met many people since their arrival just two days prior, and were both looking a little weary.

The last to enter was Sam, who greeted Emma politely before filling Yuri with dread as they made a beeline right for her. They dragged their younger brother by the arm, stopping firmly in front of the girl. Their hands moved quickly as their brother took in the message, ready to relay it.

"Sam says to tell you sorry," the boy told her petulantly, not pleased with being pulled away from the spread on the table to play interpreter. He looked between them after a moment though, brow furrowed. "Sorry for what?"

His only answer from his sibling was a knowing smile and a shrug. Grumbling, he shuffled back to his parent's side and began poking around for sweets.

Yuri's face was hot as her gaze dropped to the floor. "You don't have to apologize," she mumbled softly.

Sam reached out gently and gave her a tentative pat on the arm. She looked up to find a comforting smile. Yuri wished she could press further, she wished they were alone and that she had the courage to discuss whatever had happened back on the farm. All she managed though, was a strained smile of her own. Sam didn't look completely satisfied, but returned to the table and their family.

Yuri reluctantly joined them as well, feeling rotten. She was to spend the rest of her afternoon in a loud gathering, all the while cursing herself for her cowardice. If she hadn't run that day, things could be so very different in that moment. Perhaps she would be comfortable, happier. They might have had weeks together learning all their was to know about one another, and Sam could have introduced her to their family with pride.

Instead, Yuri sat on an extra stool at the end of the overcrowded table, silently watching everyone interact and feeling increasingly foolish. Sam had maybe been about to kiss her that day, and yet Yuri was starting to realize that she hadn't even scratched the surface of her farmer friend.

Yuri watched in awe as time went on, angry with herself. Throughout their quiet friendship she had grasped Sam's voice, but she realized as she watched the boisterous family interact that she didn't understand the essence of the farmer in the slightest.

Sam wasn't quiet at all. Sam was loud, _very loud. _In all the ways they could be. Sam was vibrant and beautiful and full of energy and had plenty to say, the rest of the townsfolk simply hadn't been willing to put in the time to properly listen. Yuri was sickened as she realized she was one of them. All the times she had seen a flicker of frustration or a frown on Sam's kind face she had only thought about it in terms of herself, not on her friend's behalf.

Here, Sam was the life of the party, cracking jokes that their mother repeated to the rest of the table with glee. Sam was funny, they gently teased their siblings and praised their parents and was overflowing with affection for the family around them.

She was jealous that she couldn't understand them like their family could. The notes the two shared served them well enough, but that barrier would always be between them so long as she remained so very clueless. Sam was brilliant, and Yuri hated herself for missing out on this part of the farmer for so very long when the solution had been in front of her from the beginning.

All she needed was dedication, hard work. With Sam as her teacher, it wouldn't be a struggle at all.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and Dunhill had long since retired for his old cabin. Sam's siblings had retreated for the farm, though their parents insisted on helping Emma tidy up after the gathering. In the commotion of their clearing the table, Sam had slipped outside for a bit of air. With her newfound intent, Yuri followed, finding she didn't need to force herself to muster the courage. It was already firmly settled within her.

Sam sat on the stoop, long legs stretched out along the stairs. They looked so peaceful as they watched the sun fall over the snowy town, and Yuri found herself taking a moment to admire the splashes of color in the sky before letting her presence be known. Sam grinned at her arrival, happily scooting to make room on the step beside them.

And Yuri, ever so shy, discreetly pulled a small, folded bit of paper from her pocket, resting it on her knee as she scratched out her question carefully. She had come prepared, knowing herself well enough that she would stutter out her words and stumble over them should she try and ask outright. Sam had been right all those weeks ago, writing was far easier. It only took seconds before the note was complete.

Sam watched Yuri write with interest, taking in the words twice before breaking into a broad grin once more. They let out a soft noise, a sort of sigh, and it made Yuri fill with warmth despite the chill in the air. She could feel it, Sam's appreciation, their excitement, and she knew that whatever stupid mistakes she had made in running away that day no longer mattered. Yuri had her second chance.

Sam leaned toward her slowly, bumping their forehead to hers. Yuri found herself stiffening once more, but this time her quick flare of hesitation didn't linger. It had been a simple jolt born from inexperience, not true trepidation. She met Sam halfway, letting her eyes flutter shut as their lips met. Heat rose through her body, eradicating the wind's chill, and Yuri knew that from that moment on, with Sam by her side, she would undoubtedly always have a voice.

As she gathered the courage to raise her hands and deepen the kiss, the paper fluttered to the ground, forgotten.

_**Will you teach me?**_

**~Red~**

* * *

A/N: It stinks that the A New Beginning translation is so shoddy because I think if the characters had been more properly fleshed out I would have had an awesome connection with Yuri and her apparent social anxiety. Ah well, if wishes were fishes...

Sammy was created as a male who I tried to make look as female as possible until I was able to unlock everything I needed to 'cross dress' and romance some ladies with a female character, but when I got to that point I was already so attached to them I decided to just have a genderqueer little button. I am so in love.

Getting super pumped for story of seasons. WOOOOOT!

I hope everyone is having happy and safe holidays :)


End file.
